


All We Knew

by WithYouTillTheEndOfTheShield



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9492317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithYouTillTheEndOfTheShield/pseuds/WithYouTillTheEndOfTheShield





	

He's out on the deck again when she wakes up from another nightmare about Shaun. She looks across the room to his bed, calls out his name softly and frowns when she doesn't get a response. She calls his name again, a little louder. "Danse?"

Silence. She swings her legs out of bed, padding across the room to his sleeping bag. He's not there. And he's not downstairs in the kitchen or the living room either, but she can see the back door is slightly ajar. She pushes it open tentatively, and just as she'd expected, he's leaning against the freshly repaired railings, staring out over West Everett Estates, a now almost permanent frown etched into his features. He doesn't move when the hinges of the back door squeak, or she treads on the loud panel on the deck. The moonlight catches something metal in his hands and it glints. After a second she recognises it - his Brotherhood dog tags. 

He stuffs them into his pocket, finally turning his head to look at her. "You're awake."

"So are you." She says quietly, moving to stand beside him. "You need to get some rest. We've got a long day tomorrow."

His breath hitches in his throat, and he turns away silently, heading towards the door. She sighs, about to call him back before thinking better of it. He's nervous, on edge, and forcing him to talk to her will likely make things worse rather than better. 

Instead, she looks along the decking of the boathouse, taking in the amount of work Danse had managed to do in the two weeks since he'd left the Brotherhood. Initially he'd wanted to stay at the bunker, away from everyone, but she didn't feel comfortable leaving him in such an isolated place. At least at Taffington she and Preston could set up regular supply runs for him, he wouldn't be so alone. He'd found ways to keep himself busy - making fishing traps, setting up defenses, doing some extensive repairs - but she was worried it wasn't enough. That his mind was still drifting back to what had happened at the bunker with Maxon. She kept replaying it over and over in her mind, so she had no idea how he was coping. 

That was the one silver lining to all of this mess. Danse was finally starting to come around to her suggestion of working with the Railroad. Sure, he didn't trust Deacon's lighthearted banter, and no-one at the Railroad trusted his brotherhood background, but she'd been given assurances that if she brought Danse to the Old North Church there would be a place for him among their ranks. 

So she'd made plans with him to head south to join the Railroad against the Institute - it was a plan that made sense now that she knew her Shaun was nothing more than a distant memory and his Brotherhood enrollment was built on lies. It was the best choice for both of them. 

When she walks upstairs Danse isn't curled up in his sleeping bag in the corner, he's sat on the bed. He's been waiting for her. 

"Hi." She saysquietly. For a few seconds he doesn't say anything, frowning as he tries to figure out what he wants to say. 

"I liked the... Arrangement... You and I had on the... Prydwen." He murmurs, struggling to meet her gaze. "And I was wondering if... Maybe... You would want to..."

She can't help but smile. After his banishment from the Brotherhood Danse had pulled away from her completely. Any kind of relationships they'd been building - platonic, romantic or sexual - had disappeared entirely. Not that she blamed him. She wouldn't have been horny either had her entire world view been flipped on its head. 

"Of course." She smiles gently, sitting next to him and taking his hand.


End file.
